The Joy Of Reading
by NightReader22
Summary: Sam and Dean turn up unexpectedly for a visit, and things don't quite go as they expect. Just a fun little on-shot, no spoilers!


_For anyone who hasn't met Emily and Taylor yet, they are characters of my own creation who are introduced in my stories "Caught in the Middle" and "Not Mine," and appeared again in "Fear and Friendship." However, you don't need to have read any of these to enjoy this story, which is just a bit of fun! (Of course I would love it if you do read them!)_

* * *

"Oh My Gawd. Look at this one Emily!" Taylor was sitting on the floor with her laptop, with Emily laying on the bed behind her reading a book.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Emily rolled over to lean over the side of the bed and Taylor shifted the laptop to give her a better view.

Both girls grinned as Emily read the writing on the screen, mouthing the words silently. "Damn girl…" She fanned herself with her book for a moment.

Taylor laughed, "I know right! It's…it's…" She smirked.

Emily groaned, "Really?"

"It's Supernatural!" Taylor finished, cracking up laughing. After a moment Emily joined in.

A knock on the door interrupted them. Taylor rolled her eyes, "We're busy!" She called, "Come back later!"

Emily put a hand over her mouth to muffle a snort of laughter as they waited to see if the person persisted.

There was a moment's pause before a voice called through the door. "I think the study can wait for a hour."

Emily and Taylor stared at each other in shock for a moment. "No way…" Emily pushed the book under her pillow before jumping up and practically running across the room.

She yanked the door open. "It is you!" She gave a happy squeal and attacked Sam with a hug.

Sam gave a bark of laughter and gave her a friendly squeeze. "Wow. Hi." He turned his head to the side, "Someone's happy to see us."

Dean chuckled, "So I see." He moved past Sam and Emily to grin at Taylor, who closed her laptop and gave him a wave, blushing furiously.

Emily released Sam and pulled him into the room before shutting the door. "Wherehaveyoubeen? Whatareyoudoing? Howlongareyouherefor?" The questions came out in an almost unintelligible rush of words.

Dean and Sam exchanged a slightly confused look.

Taylor chuckled, having relaxed from her initial surprise. "It's great to see you. We…ah, we weren't expecting visitors."

Dean raised an eyebrow. Looking around he spotted the small pile of bottles next to the bed. He gave a bark of laughter. "She's drunk." It was a statement, not a question.

Taylor nodded. Emily shrugged, "I'm just happy!"

Sam laughed, "Yeah, I figured that out when you nearly knocked me over." He ruffled her hair affectionately, making her shake her head comically.

Dean tilted his head assessing Taylor, and causing her to blush again, "And you?" He asked.

She cleared her throat, moving from the floor to sit on the side of the bed, "I may have had a couple…"

Emily laughed, plonking down onto the bed next to her.

Sam gave another bark of laughter. "And what were you two tipsies so busy with when we arrived?"

"Nothing!" Taylor said quickly, while Emily replied "Reading."

Dean and Sam both looked at them curiously.

"What sort of reading?" Dean asked, still watching Taylor.

Taylor shrugged, not meeting his eyes, "Well…we found these books…"

Emily grinned, blurting out "Have you guys heard of Fanfiction?"

Taylor groaned, hiding behind her hands as her blush ratcheted up another notch.

Dean stared at them both for a moment before closing his eyes and tossing his head back with a groan of his own. "You didn't…"

"I'm gonna kill him." Sam sighed, though he looked like he was trying not to laugh as he looked between Dean and Taylor.

Taylor peeked from behind her hands. "You mean…are they-?"

Emily interrupted, "What she want to know is are you really that –"

There was a squeak and a thump as Taylor tackled Emily and they both went falling to the floor, wrestling playfully as Taylor attempted to keep Emily from saying another word.

Dean stared at them, looking nearly as embarrassed as Taylor had moments before.

Sam gave up attempting self-control and broke into all out laughter.

Dean turned to look at him, eye brows raised, "Really?!"

Sam just nodded as he continued to laugh.

"Well a great lot of help you are." Dean muttered. He turned his attention back to the girls, who seemed to have forgotten they weren't alone as they rolled around the floor giggling and trying to grab each other's socks. He shook his head with an exasperated sigh. "Well," he commented, causing the girls to pause their wrestling to look at him and Sam to supress his laughter to muffled snorts. "I can't comment on the, ah, Fanfictions." Sam gave a louder snort of disbelief, and Dean glared at him for a moment before looking back at the girls. "But the books. They are, unfortunately, accurate."

Both girls stared at him for a moment, before falling backwards dramatically and fanning themselves with their hands.

Dean sighed, shaking his head slightly, but Sam could see the trace of a blush that he couldn't quite hide, and the grin he was trying to suppress.

Then, before Sam and Dean could process it, Emily was sitting up staring at them with a look of horror. "Oh you poor boys!" She burst into tears before launching herself up off the floor and back into Sam's arms.

Sam stood in shock for a moment before patting her comfortingly on the back. "We…we're ok. It's ok."

Taylor sat up and shook her head slightly at her friend's dramatic antics. "I mostly read the…um…" she glanced up at Dean with a faint smirk, apparently having become a little bolder now that she had recovered from her embarrassment. Dean smirked back.

Sam cleared his throat a little, and Taylor continued. "Well, she was the one reading the actual books, with…you know, the rest of your lives..."

A look of understanding dawned on Sam's face and he held Emily a little closer. "Hey, look at me." He said gently, waiting for her to meet his eyes. "All that…it's, in the past. Ok? It's done, and we're both still here."

Emily sniffled a little and nodded, "But…you really went through all that?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, and maybe I'll tell you about some of it sometime…when you're sober." He smirked and brushed her hair back, "Because, no offense, but you are totally pissed right now."

Emily laughed a little, "Yeah, well, I'm not much of a drinker…"

"So I see." He shifted to make a little space between the two of them. "How about we go and get some food to soak up that alcohol?" Emily nodded, looking cheery again. Sam looked at Dean, "You two be right for a minute?"

Dean rolled his eyes at Sam, "Go, bring us back something greasy."

Sam nodded and herded a weaving Emily out the door.

Dean watched them go with a shake of his head. Turning back to Taylor he offered his hand to help her up off the floor. She took his hand, looking a little shy now that they were alone.

He pulled her to her feet, wrapping his arm around her when she swayed unsteadily. Her breath caught a little, "Uh…hi."

"Hi." Dean laughed lightly. "I have to say this was not the drop in visit I was expecting, but it's sure been fun."

Taylor smirked at him, "I don't think I've ever seen you blush before. That usually my job."

Dean gave a bark of laughter, "Don't worry, you were definitely doing more of that job than me."

Taylor seemed to think about that for a moment before nodding. "True." She shrugged, "You definitely caught me off guard…" She snuggled up closer to him, "I wasn't expecting to get to enjoy the real thing tonight."

Dean gave a slightly pained sounding groan. "Oh if only you weren't drunk."

Taylor rubbed herself against him teasingly, "Oh, come on, I've only had a couple."

Dean held her more tightly, stilling her movement. He let himself lean down to give her a kiss on the top of the head. "Another time."

She sighed, but nodded relaxing against him, wrapping her arms around him. "Fine. But I'm still staying here."

Dean chuckled, ignoring his discomfort as he held her close. "You can do that, at least for a couple of hours. We've got to be back on the road tonight."

She pouted at him, "Do you have to?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, we just detoured to say hi on our way to a job."

She sighed, resting her head on his chest "Well, it's better than a phone call."

Dean nodded, "That it is."

They stayed there, just enjoying being close, until the door was flung open again and a triumphant looking Emily bounced in with two bags of takeout, followed by a laughing Sam. "Dinner is served!"

* * *

 **Hi everybody! I hope you enjoyed this one! I'd love to know what you think!**


End file.
